


Move

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [13]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, Flashing Lights and Physical Triggers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "What I want and what I need are two different things.” --Dale Cooper





	Move

song by St Motel

Download Mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Move.m4v)

Severe physical triggers (continuous flashing lights, quick cuts) from 2:15 until end of vid


End file.
